Come into my Parlor
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Rachel Jocklin is a big fan of Spider-Man, but she totally flips out when he comes to visit her! Can she calm down long enough for a friendship to begin? The character Rachel belongs to GoldGuardian2418.


Seventeen-year-old Rachel Jocklin sighed heavily as she read the morning newspaper. The _Daily Bugle_ always said such bad things about Spider-Man. She didn't think he was bad at all. After a few moments, the blonde girl put the newspaper away and reached for her laptop. She decided she would finally defend him.

Rachel posted a tweet reading:

_Why does Spidey get so much hate? What has he ever done besides help people? The guy makes me feel safe. He makes a lot of people feel safe. It's so unfair what the Daily Bugle says about him. _

When Rachel finished typing, she adjusted her glasses and reread it. Then she smiled in satisfaction.

**One Week Later… **

Rachel woke up early in the morning, and put on a bright T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was just starting to tidy up her apartment when there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" She grabbed a Deer Park water from the fridge and went to answer the door.

Little did she know that when she opened the door, she was going to get the surprise of her life.

"Hi!" Spider-Man greeted her.

Rachel's eyes widened with shock as she stood face to face with her hero. Then without saying a word – she fainted and fell right into Spider-Man's arms.

"Oh! Oh dear…" Spidey wasn't expecting this reaction. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the couch. Once Rachel was laying down comfortably, he started to revive her by patting her hand.

After a few minutes, she began mumbling and moving her head.

"Miss?" Spidey shook her slightly. "Miss, wake up."

Slowly, Rachel opened her eyes. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, then jumped up and leaped over the back of the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?" Spidey chased after her, hoping to calm her down. The blonde ran back to her bed and tried to hide under a blanket. Spidey chuckled at this. "So you wanna play hide-and-seek, huh?" He went over to the bed and flung away the blanket.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Rachel, pulling back some strands of stray hair.

"Well, I saw your tweet…and you sounded like a nice person so I thought I'd pay you a little visit."

"Tweet?" Rachel thought for a second. "Oh! That tweet! Well…uh, thanks for visiting. Goodbye." With that, she slid off the bed and ran away again. Spider-Man rolled his eyes as he followed after her.

"You don't have to be scared. I won't bite," he told her, when they were both standing in the kitchen. Rachel's eyes were wide and she was slowly walking backwards. Spidey had to think of some way to calm her down.

Finally, he came up with a solution – something he hadn't planned on doing, but felt that he had no choice. He then shot out two sets of webbing and locked it around the girl's two wrists. She let out a startled gasp as she found herself being suspended in the air, with her arms over her head. She was standing on her tiptoes.

"There, now at least you can't run away anymore," Spidey declared, proudly. Rachel struggled a little, but not too much since she knew it was useless. She was nervous, but not too much because she knew deep down that Spider-Man would never hurt her. "Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly…"

Rachel giggled at this. "Spidey, I'm not exactly a fly…"

"Maybe not…but you are in my parlor."

"No, actually we're in my kitchen."

"Okay, okay. Whatever!"

Rachel giggled again. Spidey was grinning beneath his mask, relieved that Rachel seemed to have relaxed some.

Then he reached down and squeezed her kneecap, making her gasp. "Eeek! Quit it!" She kicked him.

"Quit what?" he asked, innocently. "Ohh…you mean this." He tweaked her knees again. She yelped and kicked some more as a grin broke out on her face. Spidey kept on squeezing and tickling her knees and thighs, dodging her kicks as he did so.

Soon, Rachel was laughing up a storm. "Hahahahahaha! S-Spidey! Bad Spidey! Ahahahahaha! Stohohohop that!"

"Oh, come on! You know you're enjoying it!" Spidey told her, as his wiggling fingers traveled up to her hips. Rachel didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

"Heehehehehhee! Nooo! Not thahahahahat!" squealed the blonde, squirming and kicking up her legs.

Spider-Man chuckled. "Well, well, well, looks like somebody feeling better."

Rachel giggled loudly as he lightly stroked a single finger down both of her armpits. "Nohohohohoho! EEK! S-Stohohohohop it! SPIDEY! Hahahahaha!"

He then moved to her ribs and sides, tickling a bit faster. Rachel's cheeks were flushed as she laughed and kicked at him. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found her worst spot – her stomach.

"So tell me, how much does this tickle?" He poked her in the belly, as if having read her mind.

"EEEK! D-Don't you dare!" Rachel tried to brace herself, but was more excited than scared. Spider-Man raised his hands and wiggled his fingers menacingly. Then he began tickling her stomach.

Rachel erupted into shrill laughter. "EEHHEHEHEHHEHE! OHMYGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD! SPIHIHIHIDEY! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Then Spidey stopped his assault, giving the girl a chance to catch her breath.

"Are…are you d-done yet?" she inquired, sucking in her stomach as much as she could.

Suddenly, the nearby telephone rang and Spidey decided that he would have to answer it. "I'll get it. Don't go away," he teased, then turned away from Rachel to pick up the phone.

When Rachel saw that he was distracted, she got an idea. She pushed off one of her black sneakers, stretched out her socked foot and dug her toe into Spider-Man's side. His reaction was instantaneous. He belted out a laugh and dropped the telephone.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, whirling around to confront Rachel.

She smiled proudly. "How does it feel to have the tables turned on ya?"

Spider-Man folded his arms, sternly. "If I untie you…do you promise not to tickle me back?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay then." Spidey removed the web ropes from around her wrists, setting her free of the bonds.

"Thanks," Rachel said with a smile. Then Spidey noticed a devilish gleam in her blue eyes. Within an instant, she lunged at Spidey and began tickling him senseless.

"Hey! Hehehehey! Y-You prohohohomised!" he shouted, through his laughter.

"Oh. Well, I had my fingers crossed…," Rachel grinned evilly as she tickled Spidey on his ribcage and stomach and hips.

"Rahahahahachel! You're a fiend! Hahahahahahaha!"

"You found out my name?" Rachel said, still tickling him non-stop.

"Y-YES! I-I knohohohow it! STAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEEEASE!" he shrieked and tried to push her away.

"Cool," she smirked, finally stopping to allow him a breather. "So uh, maybe we can be friends now?"

"Well…I don't see…why not," Spidey breathed out, then he leaned towards Rachel and playfully ruffled her hair. "Rascal."

"No, _you're_ the rascal!" she snickered, reaching up to fix her hair.

There was a moment of silence between the two, until Rachel decided to speak up again. "Sorry I freaked out when we first met."

"No need to apologize," he said, then held out a gloved hand for her to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same to you," she replied, timidly.

And that's how Rachel Jocklin came to know Spider-Man.

The End


End file.
